La vie serait courte sans les malheurs qui la rende longue
by kateryne1
Summary: (le titre est une citation publié sous le pseudo de publius syrus) Petit drame domestique romanesque : Reid a un soucis chez lui et finit par appeler Morgan, son petit ami, qui l'aidera et cela faisant avancer leur relation. Franchement, comment faire un résumé de cette histoire? Désolée, mais maudit soit la personne ayant inventer les résumés si je peux dire XD


Bonjour! Oui, cela fait longtemps. J'ai écrit ce court os il y a quelques semaines mais je ne pouvais pas la poster (entre autre, soucis psychologiquement parlant à ce niveau XD) mais enfin. Ce n'est pas vraiment régler mais une amie sur le site m'a aidé et je la remercie d'ailleurs. Je l'aime énormément, c'est une personne merveilleuse.

Quoi de mieux qu'une histoire carrément médiocre pour revenir ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dis pas que le reste est mieux, c'est juste qu'ici est en supplément d'une stupidité absolu dans la trame elle-même (pas intérieurement en le vivant mais d'un point de vue extérieur). C'est un drame domestique si je peux dire, avec une touche de romance à la fin. Ça sera sûrement plus clair en lisant, enfin.

Relation déjà établi entre Reid et Morgan

…

Reid ne savait plus quoi faire. Dire qu'il était désespéré était un euphémisme. Il avait tout essayé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fini de hurler, avait combattu ses pulsions meurtrières contre le monde entier et il était vraiment sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre. Il ne savait même pas ce qui e retenait de le faire. Peut-être la possibilité qu'il n'était qu'à un deuxième étage et qu'il ne ferait donc pas plus que se faire une entorse à la cheville ?

Ses mains lui faisaient mal, tellement mal. Il l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait rien briser, d'où le fait qu'il avait frappé à paume ouverte, ayant au moins un peu de bon sens dans ce moment de folie pour prendre soin de cela, mais il regrettait à ce point ; il pouvait voir des ecchymoses se former au bout de ses doigts, qu'il pouvait sentir aussi simplement qu'en les bougeant ou en effleurant quelque chose. Était-il même possible de se faire des bleus sur le bout des doigts ? Il ne le savait même pas auparavant.

Bon, sa logique ne fonctionnait plus. Il n'était plus que dans une brume de colère, de haine, de dérision de soi, à se demander à quoi servait son existence s'il ne pouvait même pas faire face à cela, et à en vouloir au monde entier ; pourquoi la terre continuait-elle de tourner alors qu'il était pris dans une situation pareille ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation semblable mais cela semblait toujours de mal en pis quand ça arrivait.

Il avait également fini de faire la seule chose qui semblait possible de faire dans ce genre de cas : se recroqueviller sur le sol et pleurer. Ses yeux étaient douloureux aussi, mal d'avoir tenté sans succès d'évacuer toutes sa frustration par ce cela, même s'il savait la faiblesse de le faire en s'y adonnant mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Il se releva, se disant qu'il fallait au moins qu'il réessaie, même s'il ne croyait pas pouvoir y parvenir le moins du monde. Après seulement quelques minutes, et un coup de poing dans le cadre de porte, qui n'avait servi qu'à alimenter un nouveau flot de larmes de frustration, il attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro de téléphone et dès qu'il a été décroché, il hurla sans ambages : « Derek ! »

Morgan, qui était chez lui en train de profiter d'un film, se redressa sur son canapé et répondit, tout d'un coup alerte : « Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Derek Morgan, viens ici tout de suite! »

Morgan grimaça, se sentant retomber et s'attendant presque à être grondé tout d'un coup. Cette phrase lui rappelait étrangement celle que sa mère lui disait quand il était gosse et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il n'avait par contre aucune mais absolument aucune envie d'être la cible de ce genre de colère par Spencer. Non, il préférerait milles fois enquêter dans une fosse commune au milieu du désert ; l'odeur de dizaines de corps en décomposition sans possibilité d'éviter l'odeur putride semblait beaucoup plus attrayant que d'être la cible de cette colère. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire ? Il se secoua la tête pour dégager son esprit et répondit « Peux-tu me dire quel est le problème au moins ? »

« Je n'en peux plus! Je n'en peux plus Morgan! » Il soupira et dit plus doucement : « s'il te plait, d'accord? »

Morgan se trouvait perplexe. Au moins, il n'avait apparemment rien fait de mal, Reid n'avait besoin que de son aide et il était soulagé par cette idée. Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas la situation davantage. Pour que Reid l'appelle dans un tel état, ça devrait être terriblement grave. Il ne s'était jamais montré dans un tel état de détresse et n'avait encore moins jamais appelé à l'aide comme ça. Il demanda tout aussi délicatement : « Est-ce que ça va ?

Cela semblait remettre de l'huile sur le feu et il regretta immédiatement sa question parce que Reid se remit à hurler : « Est-ce que ça à l'air d'aller à ton avis ? Si je t'appelle comme ça, en te criant dessus et en pleurant, est-ce que je vais bien d'après toi? Tu sais que des statistiques montrent que la majorité des gens pensent que c'est la pire chose, et de loin, de leur demander cela quand ils ne vont _clairement_ pas bien? Mais non, bande d'imbéciles que vous êtes tous en voyant un ami en détresse, vous leur demandez s'ils vont bien! Quelle stupidité ! Après c'est à moi qu'on dit que je suis maladroit socialement? Putain de merde ! »

« Spencer, j'arrive. Donne-moi 15 minutes d'accord ? Je suis sur mon chemin » Morgan attrapa ses clefs de sa main libre et sorti de chez lui en courant pour aller à sa voiture. Il aurait peut-être dû partir dès que Reid lui avait demandé, même s'il savait que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose en terme de temps mais il avait peur que Reid ne le prenne mal puisqu'il n'était pas parti le rejoindre dès qu'il l'a demandé. Après tout, Reid pouvait être susceptible sur les bords et mal interpréter certaines choses, comme le fait qu'il ne soit pas dévoué à lui ou ne le prenne pas au sérieux en ayant mis du temps à partir. Il pouvait presque déjà l'entendre le lui reprocher.

Il mit son téléphone sur le siège passager sur haut-parleur au cas où et se mit à conduire rapidement jusqu'à chez son petit ami. C'était dans ce genre de moment, soit quand il voulait y être le plus rapidement possible qu'il détestait habiter si loin de chez lui, même si une part de lui espérait que Reid se calmerait pendant ce temps.

Reid, à l'autre bout du fil, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'aller déverrouiller la porte avant de s'effondrer par terre et de se laisser éclater en sanglot. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal, tellement mal, et Morgan était le seul capable de l'aider.

Morgan arriva sans prendre la peine de cogner, ouvrant la porte qu'il savait déverrouiller et se dirigeant vers Reid directement dès qu'il l'aperçut, son cœur lui faisant mal à la vue de Reid en petite boule serrée couché directement par terre, comme s'il espérait être ainsi englouti par le sol. Il s'accroupi juste à côté de lui et mit une main douce sur son épaule avant de demander : « Spencer, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Reid pleura encore plus durement, et quand Morgan dit cette fois « parle-moi Spencer » Reid tira son bras de son petit cocon pour attraper le chandail de Morgan tout en disant : « Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin d'aide... »

Morgan prit sa main, voyant qu'elle tremblait intensément, et maintenant qu'il regardait davantage, il pouvait voir que tout son corps tremblait... Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Rien ne faisait de sens et il se retrouva à perte de mots.

Reid sécha ses larmes sur la manche de son épaule tout en s'étirant doucement et dit doucement : « Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait »

Morgan le fit, pas moins perplexe mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Reid s'appuyait ensuite sur Morgan, sachant qu'à ce stade, ses jambes ne pourraient pas soutenir son poids car elles étaient beaucoup trop fragiles. Il marmonna ensuite « salle de bain » pour laisser savoir Morgan où ils devaient aller.

Morgan n'avait aucune idée, mais l'hypothèse la plus probable était la drogue, mais elle n'avait rien de probable en même temps. Premièrement, Reid n'en avait jamais parlé, n'avait jamais demandé d'aide quand il en utilisait, et personne n'avait agi sur ce secret de polichinelle en attendant qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait et il s'était désintoxiqué lui-même et seul au final. Donc, l'hypothèse qu'il puisse demander de l'aide maintenant était totalement invraisemblable. Deuxièmement, il l'aurait probablement remarqué si Reid se droguait de nouveau. Ils étaient intimes, donc même s'il aurait raté les changements de comportement, il aurait vu les traces physiques. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien d'autre de possible, non ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qui aurait pu mettre son petit ami dans un état pareil, et qui se trouverait dans la salle de bain.

Reid s'arrêta à mi-chemin, entrainant Morgan dans l'arrêt en pouvant sentir la honte s'infiltrer brutalement dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais dû appeler Morgan. Comment a-t-il pu même penser que c'était une bonne idée l'espace d'une seconde ? Il finit par dire en prenant appui sur le mur et en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Morgan ; « ce n'est rien, tu peux y aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé »

Il répondit doucement à Reid : « Chéri, je suis venu alors peu importe, et je dis bien peu importe ce qu'il y a je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Je ne jugerai pas, c'est promis »

Reid grimaça. Il se sentait tellement idiot. Et dire que Morgan le regardait avec ces yeux débordant d'amour et son air si sérieux prêt à tout pour lui. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Il soupira et dit doucement « d'accord… » Il gardait une main sur Morgan et avança, sentant ses jambes encore fragile mais de moins en moins pire à chaque instant,

Une fois la, il s'assit sur le comptoir et tripota ses doigts avant de dire doucement « retire le coussin de la laveuse s'il te plait »

Morgan fronça les sourcils avant de dire : « il n'y aurait pas plus important pour l'instant ? » Quelle était le rapport entre un coussin et son problème à la fin ? Dès fois, il aimerait bien pouvoir regarder dans la tête du génie pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer

Reid commença à parler rapidement : « Je n'en peux plus. J'ai tout essayé, c'est impossible. Je suis un bon a rien, totalement, et tu es le seul qui peut m'aider, j'imagine que c'est ce que je pensais en t'appelant parce que c'était un peu impulsif mais je t'en prie Morgan, Derek enfin, pendant que tu y est, retire ce putain de maudit coussin de merde de la laveuse et met le dans le sèche-linge »

Morgan fronça les sourcils avant de dire pour vérifier s'il comprenait bien : « attend, tu veux dire que tu es dans cet état à cause d'un fichu coussin? » Ca semblait si… invraisemblable. Pourquoi une personne se retrouverait comme ça pour une situation si banale ?

Reid soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas besoin de davantage de honte que celle qu'il avait déjà et répondit: « Fais juste faire ce que je t'ai dit d'accord? Si tu veux me larguer après c'est d'accord mais au moins, fais que ça n'ait pas été inutile, au moins pas totalement »

Morgan répondit rapidement : « Hé, je ne te quitterai pas et t'inquiète, je m'en occupe » Il ouvrit alors le couvercle de la laveuse et attrapa un coin du coussin et comprit alors pourquoi le génie avait autant de mal : il devait bien peser près de 20 kilos car il était trempé et tellement gros qu'il était a l étroit dans la laveuse. Après quelques tentatives et plus d'effort qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, il réussit néanmoins à le retirer et le tordit grossièrement sur le sol pour enlever un surplus d'eau avant de le mettre dans le sèche-linge qu'il activa avant d'éponger l'eau renversée avec une serviette.

Il se retourna alors vers le génie qui ne bougeait pas, et qui avait l'air totalement honteux si ce n'est dire humilié et dit doucement : « vient, je vais nous faire du café » Il avait certainement besoin d'un peu plus d'explication sur pourquoi Reid s'était mis dans un état pareil pour quelque chose de si futile et doutait que ce dernier serait dans un état pour en faire lui-même et il savait de toute manière comment la machine fonctionnait, d'autant plus qu'il aimait prendre soin de Reid quand il lui permettait, ce qui était assez rare.

Il aida Reid à se stabiliser une fois relever du comptoir et l'amena pour l'installer confortablement sur une chaise dans la cuisine avant de préparer le café, et d'aller lui-même s'installer une fois que tout était prêt.

Après quelques minutes où ils ont sirotés en silence leurs cafés, Reid dit doucement « merci… Hum… Pour tout »

Morgan, ne voulant pas le brusquer mais sachant qu'il n'en saura jamais davantage s'il ne demandait pas directement demanda à la place « Ce n'est rien. Alors... Tu vas m'expliquer? »

« C'est stupide je sais... J'ai tout essayé, j'ai été 20 minutes sans arrêt à essayer d'enlever ce foutu coussin, et même après une pause, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, je n'étais vraiment pas plus prêt d'y arriver. J'étais épuisé, je n'en pouvais plus... »

Morgan tendit la main sur la table pour prendre celle de Reid entre les siennes et dit doucement : « tu aurais dû m'appeler avant de devenir fou, tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans un état pareil »

« Je suis désolé »

« Ne t'excuse pas bébé… » Il porta la main de Reid à sa bouche pour la baiser en espérant calmer les tremblements mais fronça les sourcils en remarquant certaines teintes bleuâtre. Il l'observa et tourna un regard perplexe à Reid en demandant « qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? »

Reid se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre « je pourrais avoir giflé ma laveuse quelques fois et donné un coup de poing dans le cadre de porte... »

Il comprit le non-dit ; il n'avait pas voulu briser sa laveuse avec un coup de poing alors il l'a giflé et le cadre de porte était le seul endroit qu'il savait qu'il ne briserait absolument pas avec un coup de poing. Il demanda néanmoins : « Est-ce la première fois que tu... perd le contrôle si je peux dire? »

« Non, je suis de nature passif-agressif tu sais... Ça m'arrive quand je ne peux plus gérer ma passivité je suppose... »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à une thérapie de gestion de la colère ? C'est très efficace pour gérer ce genre de tempérament »

« Morgan, franchement, je n'en ait pas besoin. Tant que je ne laisse pas cours à mes pulsions meurtrières ni suicidaires dans un moment de rage, i aucun problème, et ce n'est encore jamais arrivé alors ce n'est pas important »

« D'accord… » Il décida de lui redire, sachant que ça avait mal été compris tout à l'heure : « La prochaine fois, n'attend pas de te mettre dans cet état avant de m'appeler au secours et je suis sérieux quand je te dis ça » Quand Reid alla protester, il continua « je sais, tu tiens à ton indépendance et tu as toujours tout fait tout seul mais je suis là maintenant, et ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, que ce soit quand ton coussin est coincé dans la laveuse, si le bouton de ta télécommande est brisé ou pour tout autre chose stupide qui puisse te frustrer, d'accord? »

« D'accord, merci... » Il donna un sourire timide à Morgan en ajoutant : « Я люблю тебя, Я до сих пор не понимаю что вы делаете в своей жизни, ты слишком хороша для меня, но я так сильно люблю тебя, больше, чем я хотел бы признать, и слишком много для моего собственного блага но я не могу помочь» Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui parler français quand il déclarait ses sentiments comme ça, trouvant un courage dans le fait que son petit ami ne comprenne pas qu'il n'aurait jamais autrement mais pouvant se satisfaire de les avouer ainsi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Reid lui parlait en d'autres langues dès qu'il disait quelque chose de sentimental, alors Morgan donna un sourire, un peu triste pour sa part que Reid ne puisse pas lui parler dans la même langue même après plus de 3 mois où c'était vraiment sérieux entre eux, mais s'en contenta, parce qu'il savait que Reid ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance sur le plan romantique pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait accepté dès le départ de leur relation et qu'il continuerait de faire pour tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Devinant que quelque part dans cette phrase il devait lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il répondit « je t'aime aussi beau gosse »

Reid regarda la porte, se mordit les lèvres et dit doucement en regardant son café : « Si hum… Si tu veux rester chez moi aujourd'hui tu peux »

Morgan ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Reid n'avait jamais rien proposé de lui-même. Il demanda alors, son sourire s'élargissant : « Quelque chose de prévu ? »

Il haussa les épaules en réponse en disant : « Ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas »

Morgan ne sentit pas pour le moins son sourire fléchir à cette attitude nonchalante. Ils faisaient des petits pas à la fois dans leur relation, mais aujourd'hui avait été un grand bond, car non seulement Reid lui avait demandé de l'aide, mais il lui proposait même de rester. Bien sûr, cette attitude un peu fermé pour lui n'était pas parfaite mais au bout du compte, ils progressaient encore et encore et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il serait heureux à l'avenir de prendre place dans les tâches du quotidien donnant du mal au génie si cela signifiait pouvoir prendre une plus grande place dans sa vie aussi bien.

Fin

…

Traduction de la phrase en russe de Reid pour ceux qui se demande : « Je t'aime, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais dans ma vie, tu es trop bon pour moi, mais je t'aime tellement, plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et trop pour mon propre bien, mais je ne peux rien y faire » C'est assez futile, je ne savais trop quoi écrire.

Alors oui je sais, c'est complètement médiocre. L'idée du coussin coincé et l'état dans lequel cela a mis Reid et tout ça n'est évidemment pas une idée (qui viendrait avec une stupidité pareille de toute manière ?) Ca m'est arrivé il y a quelques semaines, et comme la base de mes histoires est sur certaines choses personnelles, c'est ce que ça a donné jumelé écrit avec le fandom avec mon envie de romantisme. (Bien sûr, au cas où quelqu'un se demande j'ai fini par m'arranger seule après avoir sangloté sur le sol durant une éternité parce que je n'ai pas de Morgan dans ma vie alors bon, pas le choix de finir par réussir XD)

Merci d'avoir vu. Je vous aime ^^


End file.
